Noelle's Nightmare
by J.S. Goldberg
Summary: A companion oneshot to "The Noelle Convington Chronicles". Set after the 13th chapter. Noelle is have dreams...about Derek.


Noelle's Nightmare

_I was in a classroom. I was wearing a miniskirt and a tank top. I grinned down at my body. Man, I had awesome boobs. I giggled as I pushed them up and squished them together. I gasped and looked up when I heard soft moan. Derek was sitting in the chair in front of me; facing towards me. I bit my lip with a sly smile. _

_"Oh Noelle, you don't know what that does to me!" he said in a strained voice. I giggled and leaned over the desk so I could whisper in his ear. _

_"Why don't you tutor me then?" I whispered seductively. Suddenly, Derek grabbed me and both of us started to make out furiously. I got out of my desk and straddled his lap. His tongue was curiously roaming my mouth and I let out a soft moan. Derek thought I didn't know what I did to him. Well, he didn't know what he did to me. Every part of me ached for his bare skin against mine. Oooh, I'm totally thinking like a girl now. _

_He tore off both our clothes and glanced at my body. He licked his lips and then…_

_Suddenly, we were at a strip club. I looked around confused and glanced down. What in the world? I had on this silver thong and bra. I grabbed a girl walking by._

_"Noelle! You better hurry up and change. That guy from the audience is waiting for you outside," the blonde giggled. I looked around. _

_"Audience?" She rolled her eyes at my apparent stupidity._

_"From your strip performance and pole dance. Duh girl. Did you get, like, a, like, concussion or something?" _

_Before I had a chance to say anything she was gone. Suddenly, I saw Derek. He looked so sexy on that bed waiting for me. He had his shirt off and I stood in the doorway admiring him. He looked up and smirked. _

_"Ready for the best experience of your life?" I giggled._

_"Ohh yea!"_

_He smirked as he walked over to unhook my bra…_

_Suddenly, I was in a meadow. Derek was sitting beside me with a glowing smile. I beamed a smile at him and he caressed my cheek. I dreamily sighed and his smile only grew wider. I pulled him close so I could sit on his lap. It wasn't really all that sexual…more romantic. I touched my cheek again and leaned in to plant a nice, gentle kiss on my lips. My whole body drew even closer to him. _

_"Noelle, I'm in love with you," he whispered in my ear. I sighed._

_"I'm in love with you too," I whispered back. He pulled me closer and was about to kiss me when…_

…_we were suddenly at school. I was walking down the hallway looking down at the floor shyly. I glanced up to see Derek leaning against the lockers. I approached him with a small smile. _

_"Hey, Derek," I said flirtatiously. He raised an eyebrow and smiled. _

_"Hey, Noelle," he replied. He took my hand and my heart started to pound like crazy. I was about to kiss him when a bucket full of tomato sauce was poured onto my head. Derek high fived Sam as they, and everyone else in school, burst out laughing. "Stupid walking shemale! Go blow yourself!"_

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" I screamed. I shot up in my hospital bed and put a hand to my chest. I took deep breaths and then looked to my right. And there he was…Derek. I blushed a little and diverted my eyes away. "Hi."

"Hey. So, I-I heard you woke up yesterday," he said with a slight stammer. I nodded and looked up. I bit my lip. My dreams did not live up to the real thing at all. I smiled to myself and I also couldn't help but notice how his hair looked extra fluffy and smooth today. Ugh. Are the female hormones kicking in already?

"You stopped by?"

"Yea…I did. So, uh, listen…why did you scream? You scared the life out of me," he said with a smirk. I smiled.

"I just had a nightmare is all." His smirk dropped and he looked concerned. He, unconsciously I think, leaned closer to me and held my hand.

"What happened? What was it about?"

I looked up into his eyes and just stared for a minute. I couldn't seriously tell him about my dream, could I? He'd probably be freaked and then reject me. What if he's going to reject me anyway? Then it'd be just more blackmail on me. But he looked so concerned…like he actually cared. I opened my mouth to speak when there was a knock on the doorway. It was my mom.

"I'll leave you with your mom. See you later," Derek said quickly. Before he left, he gave me a quick kiss on the forehead and then rushed out of the room. My mom grinned at me and I couldn't help but smile. Maybe being Noelle wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

_AN: Heeeeeeeeello readers! I know I still have all my other stories to update but I took a small break to write this. It's a companion piece to my friend Tony's (Kinvalar) story, "The Noelle Convington Chronicles". Go read it...this takes place after the 13th chapter. I felt extremely lazy so I didn't really...edit it. LOL. Hopefully it's not filled with horrible mistakes. Anyways, enjoy and thanks for reading!_

_J.S. Goldberg_


End file.
